The pureblood and the mudblod
by Faberry1327
Summary: Draco's perception changed that night. So did Hermione's. Hermione is marrying Ron Weasely in a month. Draco lives alone. Why do they suddenly keep bumping into each other? I know bad summary.


**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Draco never wished for it to happen. He respected her as a person. He actually has had a crush on her for a while, and there his Aunt Bella was, torturing her. He wished he could of stopped it, but his mother would've lost her life, and his damn bastard of a father wouldn't of stopped it. All he remembers from that day is her piercing screams and her lying in a heap , a _puddle_ of her own blood surrounding her. Hermione Granger.

That had been 3 years ago. The war long over. Draco is hated and frowned upon. Doesn't matter to him anyway, all he does is wallop in his own sorrows at the lonesome Malfoy Manor. He had kept up with Hermione, his crush still strong. After the happening, she never left his mind. He used to be able to shut his feeling for her out, but not after that night. She was a celebrity. Apparently, she was to marry Ron Weasley. He didn't deserve her. Draco grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and drowned his sorrows.

* * *

Hermione looked out the train window in deep thought. She would be married in a month. She hissed as the scar on her arm seared in pain. Bellatrix had carved the word _Mudblood _on her arm. After the war, her and Ron decided to get married. Most of Voldemort's followers were put in Azkaban, but there was one blonde who didn't, and Hermione wonders everyday on how he is doing. After that ne night, she started looking at him differently. Don't think she liked him. She DEFINITELY didn't.

The train came to halting screech, throwing Hermione forward. She was going to shop in Diagon Alley for a dress. She stepped of the train, and into the busy station. she had been to the muggle police station, to see if there had been any news on her parents. When she had went to Australia to get them, they were missing. She went back to London, and said they were missing. It had been 4 months. She travel by train, back to the Leaky Cauldron. She tapped on the bricks. The bricks started forming the entryway to Diagon Alley.

She went over to Madame Malkins. When she opened the door, she was thrown backward by something firm. TH object groaned in concern.

" Are you okay miss I am so so-" Draco was face to face with Hermione Granger. He looked down. " Oh. Hi, Hermione. How are you?" She looked down blushing. Why did she have to run into _him _she thought.

" Fine. And You?"

" Fine."She could tell he was feeling awkward, so she took initiative.

" Well, I have to go look at dresses, I'll see you around." He nodded and stalked off. Something was off, Hermione thought. She shrugged, and went on with her buisness.

* * *

Hermione sat down in the cushioned cafe chair as she ran through the list of things in her head. She sipped at her tea. She was supposed to go to Harry and Ginny's flat tonight. They had moved in together a month ago. Kicking Ron out. So, he moved in with Hermione. After the war, the wizarding world was very peaceful finally. Hermione sat there until it was getting dark. She got up, and disapperated to Ginny and Harry's.

* * *

Draco sat there thinking of how beautiful Hermione looked, when he saw the bush of hair sitting at a table alone, looking deep in thought at the cafe. He wished he was nicer to her all those, years but he couldn't change it. This was an abnormal day to him. His house elves insisted he get out for a bit. He treated the house elves fair now, and they were very good friends of his. They were free elves too. He got up, and went back to the lonely manor.

Draco remembered how free it felt when the Dark Lord died. It was a weight off his chest. He was free. He didn't want to hurt people. After seeing Muggle-borns raped and killed for no reason, he changed his mind about them. He hated seeing that. They were innocent people. He hated himself for treating Hermione that way for all those years. He felt so guilty of it.

* * *

**So I know this first chapter is short, but there will be more. Second chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
